


The Sound of Your Voice

by PlzdontcallmeVal (vlh114)



Series: Five Senses of Barduil [4]
Category: Barduil - Fandom, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Sound, audio, hearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlh114/pseuds/PlzdontcallmeVal
Summary: I wrote 2 stories for this sense and decided to post both.  I hope you enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 2 stories for this sense and decided to post both. I hope you enjoy.

Story 1:

Thranduil hears love in every word Bard utters.  He hears it when Bard speaks to his children, when the King talks to the people of Dale (even when he is supposed to be punishing one for breaking a law), but especially when they are alone together.  Thranduil knows exactly which of Bard’s voices he prefers; often teasing, sometimes pleading, always passionate.  Nights often see Thranduil giving himself completely when sweet words get whispered into his ears.  ‘You are so beautiful’, always has the Elvenking relaxing into Bard’s touch.  Though he realizes the words just appeal to his vanity it is the emotion behind them that speaks to his heart.  When the words become mixed with passionate kisses Thranduil knows he is lost.  The first time he hears Bard whisper, ‘you’re perfect’, tears fill his eyes for he believes it is a lie.  He learns later that Bard doesn’t care about his scars whether they be seen or hidden behind a veil of magic.  To Bard he is a vision of pure starlight to be cherished.

After they make love Bard’s voice becomes less sure; ‘I can’t believe you’re here with me’, says to Thranduil that Bard thinks he doesn’t deserve him.  ‘Tell me this isn’t a dream’, tells Thranduil that Bard thinks what they have will end soon.  ‘Please stay’, speaks of Bard’s loneliness and need for physical reassurance.  He always stays.  Thranduil would never leave Bard when he was feeling so vulnerable even if the other didn’t ask. 

In the morning Thranduil holds Bard in his arms.  It is his turn to whisper words of love into Bard’s ears waking him gently before their duties call for them to rise.  ‘I am here’, and ‘I am yours’, lets Bard know that his faith and trust were not misplaced.  ‘I will never leave you’, means that Thranduil will be there when Bard needs him and he will not have to face anything alone.  Thranduil will always be there.

All the words said between them mean ‘I love you’. 

 

Story 2:

Bard wakes early, before-sunrise-early, one morning to an empty bed.  While that alone isn’t something unusual the room is also empty of its other occupant and that _is_ strange.  When he is in Dale, Thranduil is always in the room when Bard is sleeping.  The Elvenking either lies with him through the night or, if restless, will sit in the chair at Bard’s desk and read by candlelight, or sit on the floor and meditate to calm his mind.   If there had been some kind of emergency that took Thranduil away Bard is sure he would’ve been awakened and informed.  So it wasn’t anything like that that had called his lover away.   Then he hears it.  A soft, low, singing coming from the room next to his.  Tilda’s room.  Bard slips out of bed, into a pair of slippers and a dressing gown to investigate.

The door to Tilda’s room is ajar letting him peep inside.  Thranduil is kneeling next to the bed, gently combing his long fingers through Tilda’s hair.  She lies still, enjoying the attention she is receiving.  She is watching the elf beside her but Bard can tell she’s fighting to remain awake by the drooping and reopening of her eyelids.  In addition of the attention Thranduil is paying to Tilda’s hair he is also singing to her in the beautiful language of the elves.  She must’ve called out in the night.  With his sharp hearing Thranduil had heard and gone in to her.

Bard looks away as he recalls that when she was a babe Tilda would occasionally wake in the early hours crying for reasons only she knew.  He would take her into his arms and sing her lullabies his mother had sung to him until she fell back to sleep. 

Bard takes a quick step back when the bedroom door opens fully so Thranduil can exit.  Just before the door closes Bard can see that Tilda is asleep.  “What were you singing to her?”

The Elvenking cradles Bard’s face with one hand before placing a kiss to his lips, “Songs older than the memory of men.”

“You have a lovely singing voice.  You should use it more often.”

“Thank you, meleth nin.”

“It is early.  Much too early to be up and about.  Come back to bed,” Bard takes Thranduil’s had to lead him back to their sleeping room.  “You can sing me to sleep with the same songs.”

“As you wish, meleth nin.”


End file.
